Something About Abby
by AurorAngel
Summary: Jenny has a little crush, Abby has a funny fetish. Warnings:femslash,vourism,all around naughtyness; PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my setting, only my smut. **

**Authors' Notes: I was so excited to find Primeval fanfiction on this site! But there was no femslash :( not to fear I fixed that.**

Standing near the door, Jenny was a bit on edge. Dinosaurs made her nervous even when unconscious like the one lying on the straw covered floor before her. It was a deinonychus at least that's what Jenny thought Abby had called it. She really didn't know anything about the creatures that came though the anomalies and really didn't care to.

_Then why am I in here?_ She asked herself but was too afraid to admit she knew the answer.

Everyone had gone home for the night except Abby who was tending to the injured deinonychus. Jenny had claimed she had paperwork that needed doing (which was true) but she found it wasn't getting done.

Her thoughts had kept wandering down the hall to where she knew Abby to be, alone. Giving up a losing battle she went to see her claiming to be worried about the animal. When Abby looked up at her she had nearly broken her heart. The petite blonde had seemed so happy to hear that someone cared about the creature as much as she did.

In reality the thing could die and Jenny wouldn't really have cared, it had tried to eat her after all. But that would hurt Abby and Jenny was beginning to realize that Abby's feelings were something that truly mattered to her.

She watched her now on her knees beside the injured animal. Her eyes were down; engrossed in her task, so Jenny had a good opportunity to look her over.

Absently twirling a lock of her hair that had fallen from her bun her gaze ran along Abby. Over the cargo pants and fixed a moment on the tight little arse she knew was concealed by them. Her eyes trailed higher and she licked her lips. The pink tee-shirt she wore clung to her every curve and exposed a good deal of her lower back as she bent over. Jenny had always preferred dressing up but there was something about Abby and her edgy but cute look that stole her attention.

She looked over the spiky hair. Jenny thought it had looked better straight. _But there really isn't anything Abby can do to be anything less then gorgeous. _

"This isn't working." Abby groaned, looking up unexpectedly. Jenny didn't have time to look away. They locked eyes a moment before Jenny coughed and averted her eyes none too covertly. Glancing back a moment later she saw Abby looking down at the dinosaur, grinning.

_She knows. She caught me starring and now she's laughing at me!_

_Abby_ made another noise of distress pulling Jenny's attention away from her insecurities.

"...rrrr. It's no use. He keeps thrashing and I can't tranquilize him anymore without making things worse." She looked up again. "Jenny, can you help me?"

Jenny had planned on staying as far from the creature as possible remaining by the door in case it should wake up but there was a worry deep in Abby's eyes Jenny couldn't ignore.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to hold him still."

There was a momentary pause in which Jenny debated whether or not Abby's feelings were worth risking a missing arm but she eventually decided they were.

Kneeling across from her she felt her heart race at being so close but to the dinosaur or Abby she wasn't sure. Keeping her eyes down, she placed one hand on his back leg and one near his neck. He bucked up suddenly, making a growling noise and Jenny jumped, squeaking in surprise but didn't let go.

Abby laughed aloud at her this time and her smile made Jenny feel weak. _Why? I like men. What is it about Abby?_

"It's alright. He's not so bad." Her voice dropped into a soothing tone and Jenny knew she was talking more to the giant lizard now then to her. "He's just scared... and hurting."

She stroked down his back as she made comforting noises to him. Jenny was amazed as the monstrous beast calmed at the blonde's touch. Jenny's breath became ragged as she watched her run her long black-nailed fingers along the scaly flesh. _God, what that must feel like._ _I don't think I could be so calm_ _with her fingers trailing over my skin._ She shivered. It didn't go unnoticed.

Abby ran her hand once across Jenny's eliciting a gasp. She pretended not to notice and returned to stitching the dino's wound.

"There he's all better." Abby exclaimed after a few moments, standing up. "You should probably leave."

"What?!" she hadn't meant to shout but she didn't want to be separated from Abby's presence so soon. _Not after that touch. It had to be an accident though. _

Abby narrowed her eyes giving Jenny an impish look. "The room....we should leave. He needs his rest."

"Oh. Right." Finally rising from the floor she straightened her dress and followed Abby from the room with as much dignity as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby went to a sink that had been stationed near the room. Jenny stood awkwardly as Abby washed unsure whether or not she should leave. She wasn't needed anymore and she didn't want to force her company.

When Abby walked away without acknowledging her Jenny's heart sank. She was just about to tell her that she should get back to that paperwork anyway when Abby spun around and called out to her.  
"I was just going to sit and rest a bit. You coming?"

Hope flared within Jenny but her time in Public Relations gave her skills at hiding the truth from others. "Sure." She followed Abby with a rehearsed calm that was a complete lie.

When they walked up a flight of stairs and started down a hall Jenny began to question what this girl was up to.

"Uh... Abby? Isn't your office the other way?"

"Yeah. But there's this couch... see? In Lester's office. It looks _so_ comfortable but every time I'm in there he won't let me near it."

Jenny failed to see its attraction. "Maybe it was expensive."

"No...no it's a territorial thing. I'm sure of it. It's like at the zoo." Jenny was beginning to wonder if Abby's work had led her to see too much humanity in animals and not enough in humans.

"Then is it wise to play in the lion's den?"

Abby gave her a smile and Jenny's heart which was just starting to relax in Abby's presence skipped a beat.

"Well when the big cats away." Abby tired the door to his office. "Hey, it's open."

"The dinner will play." Jenny finished quietly.

Abby giggled and threw herself onto the plush red couch. Patting the seat beside her she called out to her companion.

Jenny sat beside her as close as she thought she could get away with. The couch was wide and deep ... and she was terrified Lester would walk in at any moment. She now understood the couch's appeal. _It's the danger. _

After a few moments Abby shifted to sit closer to Jenny.

"Jenny, why do you always wear your hair up?

"It looks professional." Jenny stared straight forward unsure of what to say or do. _Oh, that's right. This woman is my colleague... not to mention this woman is a woman... and I don't care!_

"Oh. But I bet it would look so nice down." Jenny didn't look at her but could feel Abby slip out the pins in her hair until it fell around her shoulders.

"There. Oh, but now it hides your beautiful neck." Jenny closed her eyes as she felt fingers run through her hair and down to caress her neck. She let out a sigh that carried with it a faint moan.

It seemed Abby took this as an invitation as Jenny soon felt a pair of soft lips on her throat. Abby trailed delicate kisses along the flesh as Jenny tilted back her head allowing her more access. She sucked and nipped at spots causing Jenny to struggle for breath. Abby licked once from the bottom of her neck up to her jaw, then jumped quickly to Jenny's mouth.

Jenny gasped at the sudden change and seeing her opportunity Abby slipped her tongue into her mouth. Pulling Abby close Jenny held her tightly to her and tangled her tongue with her own.

When they separated for breath Jenny was surprised to find Abby straddling her, leaning on the back of the couch her arms to either side of Jenny as she caught her breath. Jenny's face was equal with her heaving chest.

Suddenly feeling daring she ran her hands along Abby's sides just grazing her breasts. She looked up to see if this was ok but Abby's eyes were closed as if savouring the feel of her caress. So Jenny threw caution to the winds and grabbed her breasts. Abby let out a choked moan and thrust them closer into her touch.

Jenny took hold of the ends of her tee-shirt and ran her hands once more up the tight little body wearing it. Bringing the shirt up Abby straightened allowing her to slip it over her head. Jenny then watched as with a naughty smile Abby made a show of unclasping her bright green bra and letting it fall from her shoulders.

_God, this woman is __amazing. _ Jenny looked over the soft pale skin. Running her hands everywhere she wanted so badly to taste every inch, to place kisses along that tight, flat little tummy. Unsure where to start she went with the obvious. Grasping that which was right in her face she kneaded Abby's breasts. Sucking one pert little nipple into her mouth she squeezed the other with her fingers.

Small sighs and whimpers came from Abby as Jenny's free hand ran down to slip between the blonde's thighs. Rubbing where she knew her clit to be Abby moaned thrusting her hips into the touch. _Is that...?_ _God, she's so wet she's soaking through!_

When her hand travailed to the pant's button Abby turned them so fast Jenny had no time to react. The next thing she knew Abby had her down, spread across the couch, and was on top of her. Franticly Abby kissed everywhere on her face and neck as her hand ran along Jenny's body. Squeezing her full breasts that were already well exposed Abby licked along the tops of the mounds making Jenny shiver. Her hand then trailed along her leg and underneath her dress.

She pulled it up high exposing Jenny completely. _No! Why'd I wear this dress today?_

The fine fabric of her dark blue dress meant anything underneath it would show, even a thong would have rumpled it. _This means she's going to think I never wear knickers._

Abby looked back up to Jenny and raised a questioning eyebrow. A wide smile overtook her face. "Well I never pegged you for that type."

"It's not what you..." but she was distracted by Abby's fingers as they explored the hairless skin below. She was careful to avoid the most sensitive parts for some time. Jenny spread her legs as though begging to be taken but Abby ignored her. Looking up into her clear blue eyes Jenny knew what she wanted.

"Please Abby." She begged and Abby thrust one finger into her dripping cunt. She bucked crying out. "Please, Abby, more. Abby."

Abby added another finger. She crooked them inside stroking the perfect spot. Jenny thrashed beneath her tossing her head. Looking up she saw the cute little blonde watching her, desire plain in her eyes as she bit at her lip. She needed her even more now. "Abby."

Abby slid a finger along her clit and that was all she needed. "Abby!" she screamed as she went over the edge of ecstasy.

She had about a moment to come back down as she clung desperately to the body that was so close to her before Abby jumped up. Undoing her pants she slid them, her knickers and her boots off in one quick motion. Jenny slid down the couch a little sensing what Abby wanted.

Abby climbed on top of her once more but this time aligned her now bare pussy with the other woman's face.

Even in the presence of such a beautiful creature naked and needing her she took one moment to laugh inwardly._ She's a real blonde._

As Abby lowered herself Jenny smelled her arousal. It was intoxicating. But when she brought her tongue to stroke Abby's slit she found the taste even better. _So sweet. So sweet._ Jenny thought as she pumped her tongue inside the tight little hole. She thought of Abby with the dinosaur. _So sweet. Always so sweet._

Abby made adorable mewling noises as she wiggled into Jenny's face. Jenny with her hands on her hips tried to hold her steady as she began to suck at her clit. But now she wiggled more than ever. Grasping desperately onto the couch arm and back Abby's cries got louder and when Jenny slid a finger through her juices and then traced it around the rim of a different hole she screamed "Jenny!" And collapsed onto the couch arm.

Jenny slid out from under her and sitting up pulled her back close to her chest. She held her tightly for a few moments as Abby relaxed. After a while it was Abby who broke the silence.

"I hope there aren't any security cameras in here."

Jenny smiled. "No. Lester doesn't have cameras in his office."

Christine chuckled as she watched the monitor in front of her, the audio turned up. _Oh there most definitely are cameras._

She continued to stroke herself softly beneath her skirt as she watched the couple on the screen. _And doing it in the_ _boss' office._ She shook her head, loving how much she knew that little ferret Lester would hate this.

_H__ow I detest those people. _She watched as Abby helped the other woman out of herdress and sliding a finger along her slit brought it to her lips for a taste.Clearly theyweren't yet finished.

_But I must admit there is__ something about that Abby Maitland. _

**Author's Notes: I love Abby so much! She really is **_**so sweet**_**.**


End file.
